Subwoofers provide a low frequency bass sound from an audio system. Subwoofers may be constructed with one or more speakers mounted in a rigid enclosure. The enclosure may be sealed or ported. Subwoofers may require a relatively large enclosure to optimize performance. When space is limited such as in a vehicle, the amount of space needed for subwoofers may pose challenges.